


couldn't love you more

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He punctuated his remark with a slight smile before cuddling further into Melchior’s side. Hasn’t Wendla been thinking about proposing to Ilse? he added, almost as an afterthought. It seems like everyone’s getting married. Maybe you should take notes, Melchi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for anon on tumblr who asked for melchritz + happiness!

_It’s raining, Melchior_ , Moritz signed very matter-of-factly, with that air of _tired_ that Melchior had found only Moritz can do. The two of them were standing on a street corner, conveniently underneath a cover, protecting them from the rain – not that Moritz would mind to begin with. He liked the rain. When there was no reply from Melchior, Moritz kicked his foot, raising an eyebrow at his silence. _Is it that big of a deal?_ he signed, nudging him again when he saw Melchior’s pout. _It means we can go to that bookstore you like, or stay in and cuddle_. Moritz gave his boyfriend the ghost of a smile and reached down to take his hand. Melchior then gave a drawn-out sigh that Moritz could practically feel and took his hand back so he could sign a resigned _fine_.

With a cute air of near-shyness, Melchior then offered Moritz his hand again, who took it with a grin. Melchior got a kiss on his cheek for his trouble, and they began to make their way up the street. If either of them cared about the drizzle, neither mentioned it.

 

* * *

 

They were originally going to go to the park. It seemed like a gorgeous day, at first – slightly overcast but sunny enough to feel like weather wasn’t a concern. Melchior seemed so excited, so _happy_ at the idea, and of course Moritz couldn’t deny him.

Still, the bookstore was a nice alternative.

The second floor was all fiction, so that’s where Melchior and Moritz found themselves – after scouring shelves and getting armfuls of new stories and old favorites, they found a good seat and pushed it so it faced the window before collapsing upon it. Moritz was happily tucked underneath Melchior’s arm as they both read. It was calming, it was comforting, and it was everything Moritz loved about Melchior. Melchior gave Moritz security, love – which was the best thing Moritz needed from him. The _only_ thing, really. Melchior understood Moritz, understood his needs, and, somehow, loved him. He loved him unconditionally and with reckless abandon, and Moritz would be damned if he didn’t reciprocate.

_I heard little Hansi proposed to Ernst last week_ , Melchior signed in front of Moritz, causing him to jump slightly at the sudden movement. He put his book down to reply.

_About time_. He punctuated his remark with a slight smile before cuddling further into Melchior’s side. _Hasn’t Wendla been thinking about proposing to Ilse?_ he added, almost as an afterthought. _It seems like everyone’s getting married. Maybe you should take notes, Melchi_.

Melchior made a noise akin to a dying cat – a noise he was grateful Moritz didn’t hear. Meanwhile, his armful of boyfriend was laughing to himself, blissfully unaware of the box in Melchior’s bag or his angsting about how this conversation wasn’t going the way he had planned.

_Maybe another day_ , he thought to himself, so he joined his boyfriend in his laughter, holding him ever closer.

Moritz pulled away to sign a quick _I love you, Melchior_ to which Melchior responded with an enthusiastic kiss.

_I really do, you know_ , Moritz continued. _You’ve helped me a lot in my life… You were there when I was struggling and if it wasn’t for you, I would have done a lot of shit I would regret now. So just – when I tell you I love you…_ Moritz looked down for a moment, a soft smile on his lips. _I really mean it. I love you, Melchior Gabor, and I feel so – so lucky to have you with me, you know?_

Melchior just laughed, and Moritz’s expression fell.

_God, you’ve got to stop saying stuff like that_ , Melchior signed, and Moritz flinched back. Realizing his mistake, Melchior hurriedly backtracked. _Moritz, I love you too, of course, but what I mean is…_ Shaking his head, Melchior grabbed the ring box from his bag. _I was going to have this dumb speech about how I loved you and stuff, and you go and one-up me. Very unromantic, you know._

_I think this is an even more unromantic way to propose_ , Moritz responded blithely, but he was smiling. _Really_ smiling, a big split-your-lips grin that Melchior was sure he was mirroring. _Besides, your speech must have been terrible if **mine** bested yours. Really, Melchior._ He leaned in for a kiss and Melchior laughed right through it, struggling to kiss the hell out of his – fiancé., now? – without his stupid smile getting in the way. _How long have you planned this?_

_Since yesterday?_

Moritz had to choke back a snort. _You still haven’t actually popped the question_.

Melchior rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. He hefted Moritz so he was sitting on his lap – conveniently more assessable for kissing, if needed.

_What a needy boyfriend_ , he sighed, cracking open the box and showing off the band to Moritz. His eyes widened and before Melchior could sign another word, Moritz was kissing him again.

_Moritz Stiefel_ , Melchior finally managed, speaking his words as he signed, the ring box perched precariously on his chest. _You’ve been my friend and boyfriend for most of my life, and I want us to stay like that – together, in love, for as long as you’ll have me._

He pushed the ring toward Moritz, who rolled his eyes.

_Come on, Melchi._

_Okay, fine – Moritz Stiefel, will you marry me?_

Moritz gave his confirmation in the form of a kiss, long and languid and maybe mixed with a few tears. Really, he couldn’t ask for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is rbel.tumblr.com :+)


End file.
